


hump me fuck me daddy better make me choke

by officialjjong



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: M/M, This is disgusting im deleting this asap, im honestly so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	hump me fuck me daddy better make me choke

**Author's Note:**

> kinky penny in butt action

'marley, comfort me!' scrooge pleaded, 'in the only way you know how! how we used to!'  
marley knew what scrooge was talking about, the only reason scrooge was upset over his death.  
'with the pennies?' marley asked coyly.  
'with the pennies.' scrooge repeated.  
'bend over ebenezer. ill get the pennies.' 

then, began the kinky penny in anus action. the best way scrooge knew how to count pennies was by posting them through his rectal cavity.  
'1, 2, 3, 4...' scrooge counted all the pennies that marley was fitting in there. now we all know why scrooge was always reluctant to part ways with them. 

then came the fingers. 'scrooge, i know that people call you tight-fisted but i didnt know you would be this tight around my fist.' marley whispered. 

'why are you even here, you died like 7 years ago lmao' 

'i've come to tell you that some ghosts are coming to visit you but is that important right now? no' marley said with his little ugly ghost eyes looking right down into ebenezers soul. 

'it's so nice to have you back, even though it is just for one night.' 

just then the sheer weight of the pennies lodged into his rectum along with marley's ghostly fist, made ebenezer's anus feel like it was going to implode. then it did. PENNIES WENT EVERYWHERE. 

then came the chimes of the clock. and ebenezer awakened. IT TURNS OUT IT WAS ALL A DREAM.

however, what shook scrooge to the core of his bones was the pennies dropping from his rectum, one by one, stretching his already destroyed anus ever so slightly


End file.
